


My American Bad Boy.

by BrokenxHappiness



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenxHappiness/pseuds/BrokenxHappiness
Summary: Vernon was a fresh high school dropout when Joshua was first introduced to him. Vernon was only seventeen when he told him he's twenty. He was much younger, but the boy carried such a bad boy aura, you'd forget how young he really was.





	

[Seventeen Jisol | One shot]

Vernon was a friend of Seungcheol, they met up at an underground rapping event. They had a round of playful dissing and Seungcheol was thoroughly impressed with Vernon’s talent. They instantly clicked and in the next few days, Seungcheol invited him to meet the rest of his friends. 

The boy had intrigued Joshua. They both had American blood in them, but they were nothing alike.

“Oh Vernon! This is Joshua. He's from America too.”

Joshua didn't understand why his heart was beating so fast when Seungcheol brought Vernon to him for a personal introduction. 

Vernon nodded slightly in a greeting, his lips curled up to the side in a smirk. 

“Sup! I'm Vernon. I came from New York, you?” 

Joshua blinked at the boy. The charisma and confidence that radiates off the boy was simply attractive. Joshua felt Seungcheol elbowing him in the ribs, making him realise that he had yet to reply. 

Vernon raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled to himself softly.

“OH! I'm Hong Jisoo! But you can call me Joshua. I'm from Los Angeles, California. I came to Korea three years ago. When I was seventeen. I'm twenty now.” The words left Joshua like a bullet train. 

Now it was Vernon’s turn to blink back at Joshua, his eyebrow still raised. Vernon bit his bottom lip, holding back his laughter as they heard Seungcheol face palming himself.

Seungcheol turned and walked off, massaging his temples, muttering, “You're hopeless Jisoo..”

Joshua dropped his gaze to his shoes, utterly embarrassed by his outburst. Vernon was amused with Joshua’s state.

He tapped the older boy on the arm.

“Well, hello Joshua Hyung. I'm only seventeen now but same as you, I've only been in Korea for three years.” Vernon said.

Joshua raised his gaze to meet Vernon’s. The other boy gave him a final smile before pulling away to greet the other guys.

"Oh gosh. He probably thinks that I'm a weirdo now.”

As months passed, it became more obvious that Joshua and Vernon are polar opposites. Joshua was the definition of a proper gentlemen and Vernon was the epitome of a bad boy. 

Joshua kept his hair neat and tidy, whereas the colours in Vernon’s hair just don't seem to fade. Joshua get dressed up in a button up when he goes out, but Vernon dressed down in a casual tee.

It's obvious to Joshua that Vernon is so out of his reach. 

But Joshua finds it hard because the other boy constantly makes him feel like he's trying too hard. Joshua finds himself, more often than not, that he's not being himself.

Joshua was really trying hard to be someone he's not for Vernon, but nothing seem to work. Joshua plays the guitar but Vernon was into drummers. Although Vernon sees his face around, he hardly ever calls his name. Heck, at this point Joshua doubts whether Vernon even remembers his name.

Joshua tried to pierce his ears so that Vernon would think that he's cool. He wore ripped jeans and tried to be more charismatic. At times Joshua would casually follow Vernon around town but soon realised that it makes him seem weirder than before.

Joshua slumped onto his bed. He grabbed his pillow and covered his face. He let out a frustrated scream into the pillow.

“Come on, speak up. What's wrong now?” Soonyoung watched as his roommate was throwing a fit on the bed. 

Joshua threw the pillow off the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He let out a deep sigh. Soonyoung walked up to the side of Joshua’s bed and sat down beside the older boy. 

“Come now. Tell me what you did.” Soonyoung poked Joshua’s sides in an attempt to get the boy to speak up. When his poking strategy failed, he sighed and let his head drop.

He then quickly lift his head back up again, grinning mischievously and said, “ Well, if you're gonna shut yourself up like a clam then I have no choice other than to call Vernon in and he'd get your words out like a bullet train again.”

Joshua propped himself up on his elbows and glared at the younger boy who was laughing at how fast Joshua had reacted to Vernon’s name.

“You know, it's been months since that boy moved in to live with the rest of us. How could you still be a mess every time you see him?” Soonyoung lay on his back, beside Joshua who had to reluctantly scoot over to give the boy space.

Joshua fell back onto his bed. He rolled his eyes and snapped at Soonyoung, “Do you need a reminder of that two horrendously awkward years you had spent all flustered in front of Lee Jihoon?” 

Joshua scoffed as he heard Soonyoung muttering inaudibly under his breath.

“Yah! I heard my name. What are you guys blabbing about?” The voice of Jihoon scared the two of them. Soonyoung quickly sat up, patting the space on the bed in front of him.

“Oh it's nothing Hoonie. Our dear Shua Hyung here is just having boy trouble again. Isn't that right Hyung?” 

Jihoon took a seat in front of his boyfriend and turned to Joshua, ignoring the bone crushing hug that Soonyoung was giving him.

Joshua sighed. Soonyoung and Jihoon were also polar opposites. Soonyoung was the loud, mischievous boy that jokes around almost 24/7 and Jihoon was the quiet, well behaved boy that was serious almost 24/7. But the two clicked well. As cheesy as it sounds, they're like two pieces of a puzzle, almost nothing alike but belongs next to each other.

“That boy is filling my thoughts every moment of the day. I can't even focus during my practice for tomorrow's showcase. Every song I sang just reminds me of him. His hazel brown eyes. His cocky act. His adorable laughter. His lame jokes. His unique voice. His sweet smile. Just everything about him. Please help me.” Joshua pulled another pillow over his head and let out another frustrated scream.

Jihoon pulled the pillow off Joshua’s face. 

“Come on now! You've worked so hard for tomorrow's performance! You can't let that boy mess it up for you.” Jihoon said sternly to Joshua.

“Y-yah yah! What are you scolding him for? The poor boy is just simply smitten. Don't tell me you've never been too caught up thinking about someone that your brain can't function without thinking about that person every ticking second.” Soonyoung hugged Joshua’s head and stroke it like a cat. 

Jihoon’s face turned red as a tomato.

“Ah... That’s not what I meant. I know how he's feeling. I felt the same about you but I managed to pull through during my showcase.” Jihoon mumbled shyly scratching the back of his neck.

“Yes but st- Wait. Your showcase? Wasn't that like three days after we met? You liked me THEN but you didn't say a thing?!” Soonyoung let go of Joshua’s head and looked at his boyfriend intently.

“End of conversation. All the best Hyung!” Jihoon dashed out of the room quicker than Soonyoung could even call out for his name. 

“Yeah. Sorry we couldn't be there for you tomorrow! It's the eighth period. Hoonie has a mass lecture with Seungcheol and Jeonghan. Jun and Wonwoo has Econs. Minghao, Mingyu and Seokmin has HT period. The young ones just ended their class but the travel time for their school to ours may be too late and I'm stuck in detention. Just try to do your best. If he really fills your mind 24/7, then maybe dedicate your performance to him.” 

Joshua nod his head gently, giving Soonyoung a weak smile. Soonyoung ruffled the older boys hair before taking off to catch his boyfriend.

That night Joshua wasn't able to sleep well. His mind was too busy thinking about Vernon. And when he was finally able to get a wink of sleep, the boy filled his dreams too.

Joshua woke up early the next morning. He got out of his bed and headed for the kitchen for a glass of water. He brought his glass out to the living room and grabbed his guitar along the way. 

Setting his drink on the coffee table, he sat down on the couch and check the tunings of the instrument. He practiced his songs a couple of times, trying his best to drown Vernon out of his thought by filling his mind with the music. He let out a deep sigh at the final, brittle strum of the acoustic guitar.

He kept his guitar in his case and went to take a shower. By the time Joshua was all ready and dressed, the rest of the boys were only slowly starting to get out of bed. One by one they gave their best wishes. When it came to Vernon, the room fell silent and the rest of the eleven boys had their eyes glued to the pair. Almost everyone there know about Joshua’s feelings for Vernon.

“All the best mate! Have fun strumming that guitar. Don't be nervous. Just break a leg.” Vernon gave Joshua an encouraging smile. 

Joshua laughed at the use of the common English saying of well wishes. The rest of the boys stood there puzzled, not catching a word of English that left Vernon’s lips. 

Joshua waved to the rest of the boys before heading out first. He was an hour early for school, but he needed that extra time to clear his mind. He calmly strolled his way to school, his earpiece filling music softly in his ears.

It was it was 12:20pm. 

There was ten more minutes till his showcase. Every student in Pledis University would require to put up a showcase in any year they choose. Prioritising his academic modules first, he had pushed his showcase to his final year. It was a common school event for the students. 

Usually some of the first years, for the Music courses, would have to sit through the showcase and the rest of the audience is up to the performer's invitation. There would be three grading professors sitting amongst the crowd judging their performances. 

Joshua was of course nervous for his performance but Vernon’s words before he had left the house this morning kept replying in his head.

“Break a leg.” 

It was so out of character for Vernon to use such a corny theatrical line. But Joshua finds it adorable and flattering. Once again he caught himself thinking about the boy, this time just minutes away from his performance.

“Okay Joshua, we're ready for you. You can go and take your seat behind the curtains now.” The stage manager directed him along. 

Joshua took a deep breath. 

“You can do this. Like Soonyoung said, dedicate this one to Vernon.” As the curtains were pulled apart, the bright lights shone straight at him. 

He looked down at his fingers and began strumming his guitar. 

His sweet voice filled the auditorium. There were a decent number of students sitting around. He recognised some of them, his classmates from his first year of University, his fellow council friends were there too, some of the first year students he had seen before and Vernon.

“Vernon?” He thought.

Joshua brushed it off, not letting it affect his song. It must have been his mind playing tricks on him. That boy doesn't even go to this school; the boy doesn't even go to school. So, it can't be him. As his eyes sweeps the crowd once more, and there ‘Vernon’ was. 

As the song ended, Joshua turned to look at him. Vernon gave him his signature smirk and two thumbs up in encouragement.

Vernon was sitting up in the front row. He had came alone to a school he's never been to, just to see him. To be there for him. He could feel his heart beating fast.

As he started playing his next song, his heart followed Soonyoung’s advice. 

“Dedicate your performance to him.”

Although he'd occasionally turn his attention to the audience and the judges, most of his attention was wrapped around Vernon. 

Joshua sang to him.

He sang for him.

Vernon noticed that Joshua’s eyes didn't left him. His gentle voice, soft and soothing. He really wanted to turn away, and hide his face. He was shy from all this direct attention he was receiving from the older boy. He had spent months putting up this facade of charisma and was only able to do it because all the interactions he had with Joshua lasted a minute or less. 

If it was any longer than that, the boy would've been a flustered, stuttering mess. 

Vernon fought the urge to shy away from the attention. He continued to gaze at Joshua.

Letting Joshua’s sweet voice fill him up with warmth. He could feel the raw emotions in his singing.

As though Joshua was singing to him.

Just for him.

He listened closely to the lyrics when Joshua’s tempo slowed down. His voice dropped an octave deeper.

“But now, who knew?  
That he's in the crowd of my show  
Nothing to lose,  
he's standing right in the front row  
The perfect view,  
he came along on his own,  
And there's something that you should know

You're so out of reach, and I'm finding it hard  
'Cause you make me feel,  
you make me feel,  
Yeah you make me feel,  
you make me feel

It's obvious

You're so out of reach,  
and I'm finding it hard  
'Cause you make me feel,  
make me feel,  
Like I try, like I try,  
like I'm trying too hard,  
'Cause I'm not being me,  
and it's getting me down  
That you make me think,  
make me think,  
That I try, that I try,  
that I'm trying too hard again”

As he ended his final song. Vernon clapped his hands enthusiastically, too eager as compared to those around him. Joshua giggled softly to himself, giving Vernon a last smile before he stood up and went backstage. He waited anxiously for the three judges to give him their final verdict on his performance. 

He had been so caught up in singing for Vernon that he had sort of forgotten that he was being graded. 

The stage manager got to him and ushered him to the three professors. 

“Well, Joshua Hong. That was indeed an amazing performance. The three of us had all agreed that your singing was strong and was filled with many raw emotions, as though you were really singing to a lover at the front row. Well done!” Joshua bowed his head out of gratitude. 

They gave him further evaluation on the technical aspects of his singing. After he shook the last of the three judges’ hand, the professors left him to pack up. 

Joshua’s head was buzzing with the great response he had gotten from the judges and about a certain american boy sitting in the crowd. As Joshua kept his guitar in its case, he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. Thinking it was one of the crew who wanted to rush him out so that they'd be able to clear up for the day. He simply waved his hand in the air and asked for five more minutes. 

“But your number one fan can't wait that long!” a familiar voice broke his train of thoughts. 

He turned and stood up to face a large bouquet of flowers that hid his admirer’s face. Joshua gently took the bouquet from him. Vernon smiled bashfully at Joshua.

“I-it was a great show you put up there. You voice sounded so amazing. I felt like melting, hearing you voice that was as sweet as honey. I love the song you sang. It was an amazing performance. It almost felt as though you were singing right at me...” Vernon’s words came out like a bullet train. 

Joshua giggled to himself. 

He placed a hand on Vernon’s cheek and gently caressed it with his thumb. He smiled lovingly at the bashful boy.

“I was singing for you. Since day one, you've somehow made me feel so strongly for you. For months I've tried so hard to get your attention. I really like you Vernon.” Joshua had no idea where that flush of confidence came from. 

He guessed that maybe it was seeing how flustered the other boy was getting over him, it kind of gave him that boost of confidence he needed to speak his heart. 

__________

The dorm was buzzing as the boys were busy preparing for Joshua a “Well Done” party. 

“Hey, where's Vernon hyung? Why isn't he helping with the party?” Dino questioned aloud. 

Seungcheol and Jeonghan exchanged knowing looks but simply shrugged to Dino waving him off to help Seokmin hang the banner. With a few more finishing touches and the boys were ready for the surprise. 

The sound of the keys in the door alerted the boys that Joshua was arriving soon. The boys hid themselves well, ready to attack with the party poppers.

Vernon open the door and gestured Joshua to step in first.

“SURPRISEEE!!” The eleven boys greeted them with glee. 

A wide smile spread across Joshua’s face. His eyes wandered the dorm, reading the banner that was hung loosely by the window. Jeonghan stepped forward and cleared his throat. His arms were crossed and his eyebrow was raised.

“And I see that you two has also brought us an equally pleasant surprise.” he said, squarely pointing to their hands that was intertwined.

The boys erupted in a fit of teases. Seungcheol, Mingyu and Wonwoo cornered the younger boy, ruffling his hair and teasing him about his reddening cheeks. 

Jeonghan, Seokmin, seungkwan and Jihoon had Joshua in another corner, throwing him questions after questions. 

The rest of the boys, Soonyoung, Minghao, Jun and Dino stood in their own corner, turning their attention to and fro the two groups listening in to the bits of story while they happily munch down on the snacks.

Soonyoung then ask the golden question burning at the back of the boys’ minds.

“So who confessed first?”

The two boys turned an even darker shade of red. 

“Ayy, of course it's Our Lil Vernonie. Right ma boy?” Seungcheol said proudly as he raised his hand, waiting for Vernon to return his high five. 

“Actually it was Joshi who said it first. I lost my game and I just froze when I was backstage.” 

The rest of the boys dropped their jaws. They stared between Joshua and Vernon. 

Joshua broke the awkward silence, “ Well I think I have you to thank, Soonyoung. It was your advice that really made a difference.” 

“Yeahhh I told you to just grab him by the collar and just kiss him straight like how you've been wanting to for months. Great job man!” The eyes of the rest widen in greater shock, even Vernon who was blushing one corner had turned to Joshua, raising an eyebrow to the older boy.

“NOooooOO! THAT WASN'T THE ADVICE I WAS TALKING ABOUT! I MEANT THE WHOLE ‘DEDICATE THE PERFORMANCE TO HIM’ ADVICE! NO NO NO GUYS WHAT HE JUST SAID WAS A JOKE. HAHAHA YOU GUYS KNOW HOW HE LIKES TO JOKE AROUND. IT'S NOT TRUE!” Joshua’s words came out like rapid fire. The poor boy was a flustered mess.

The rest of the boys was filled with laughter. Jihoon hit Soonyoung on the arm and told him to go to his room and reflect on what he had just done. The rest of the boys left the couple alone to deal with the situation.

Vernon walked up to Joshua, leaning close, his lips right next to Joshua’s ear. 

“So all those times you didn't want to kiss me? I'm disappointed.” Vernon’s words were dipped in charisma. 

It made Joshua’s knees buckle. His face turning a bright shade of pink. 

“Of course I do! I m-mean, no-err.. yes. But its-”

Vernon cut off Joshua’s words with a soft kiss on the lips.

“Well it's too bad, because I've felt that way for you the moment I laid my eyes on you.” 

Vernon gently cupped Joshua’s cheeks and pulled his face closer, tilting his own head as he leaned in for a kiss. It was started off soft and slow but it quickly grew stronger as months of withholding back emotions are finally let free.

"Er.. Can we eat the pizza now?" Chan's voice broke their kiss. 

The two lovers pulled apart, know fully aware of the 10 boys swooning over their moment. Joshua turned away blushing, however, Vernon popped up his collar he combed his hair back with is fingers. 

He exclaimed in english loudly, "Yeah man! Let's get this party started!" 

He strut his way to the boxed of pizza and took two slices. He placed one in his mouth and handed another to Joshua with a wink. 

"I can't belive that this is American Bad Boy is mine." Joshua said aloud making Vernon’s cheeks flush.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I was gone for so long! Had a hectic week.
> 
> I'm giving ten points to whoever can guess/know the song I used in this one. (No cheating.. I trust you guys.)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one.
> 
> Tell me what you think!  
>  Thanks for reading


End file.
